Noche Buena
by HinaIchigoN
Summary: Oneshot ArgChi Lemon. Quedan unas pocas horas para navidad y Manuel aún no termina de hacer los preparativos, ni si quiera se ha levantado de la cama, pero entonces llega Martín para "ayudar". Mal sumary ;A; -huye-


Buenas *3*! este no es mi primer fanfic~ pero aún así es chanta e_e ojalá que lo disfruten y les agradecería sus comentarios y/o criticas constructivas para ir mejorando :3  
>Disclaimer(?): Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama 3 no a mi, si me perteneciera a mi tendría mucho GerIta y los latinos aparecerían en la historía 8D xDDD este Fanfic contiene Lemon D: asi que leanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad, ademas~ es YAOI así que a las personas que no disfruten de este género les pido no lo lean y si lo hacen por favor no me hagan comentarios desagradables :3 ya están advertidos e_e xD ahora ls que aman el yaoi... DISFRUTEN! xD<p>

One-shot: Noche Buena

Eran las 11:02 de la mañana y Manuel se dignaba a levantarse. Con extrema pereza sacó primero un pie de la cama… y allí quedó. Se durmió por 27 minutos más. Estaba feliz de la vida durmiendo aquella mañana de 24 de diciembre cuando tocan al timbre. Trató de desperezarse nuevamente, no quería salir de su cama, pero tenía que ir a abrir la puerta y, además, era nochebuena, tenía que arreglar los preparativos de la cena y comprar algunos regalos que, como buen chileno, había dejado para última hora. Se levantó rápidamente con su ceño fruncido como era costumbre. Se arregló un poco el cabello y se dirigió finalmente hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban de manera extrañada.

- ¿Qué querí', Martín? Tan temprano que me estaí' weando… –se quejó desganado el moreno.

- Ah, mirá que divino que sos. –Mencionó con sarcasmo– ¿Así es como recibes a tu hermosa pareja?

- ¡Ah! ¡No digai' esa wea aquí afuera! –reclamó con cierto sonrojo en su rostro.

- ¿Y me dejás pasar o qué? ¿quieres que te haga cosas melosas aquí afuera? –le preguntó pícaro.

- Y-ya weón, déjate de hablar tanta wea y pasa… pero no quiero que me hagai' nada raro.

- Si, Manu. Como digas.

Y así entró en la morada del chileno. Observaba cuanto desorden había. No le extrañaba, para nada, si ya conocía a su lindo Manu. Llevaban ya mucho tiempo como novios, aunque a Manuel aun le costaba aceptarlo algunas veces.

- ¿Me podí decir a que vení'? –Preguntó mirándolo con cierta molestia– Creí que te vería en la noche.

- Si, pero me imaginé que seguirías durmiendo como el flojo que sos –sonríe al ver la cara de enojo de Manuel– pensé en ayudarte un poco, quiero que esta noche sea perfecta.

- Emm… no es necesario, yo ya me estaba levantando…

- Ah, pero ya que vine hasta tu casa, no me puedo ir así no mas… -sonríe de manera pervertida, por lo que el chileno descifró a lo que se refería el argentino.

- No me vengai' con weas. Anda a tu casa y prepara lo tuyo mejor.

- Aww~ vamos, Manu. Un ratito. –le suplicaba.

- No, weón. Ya, ahora vete, porque tengo que ir a bañarme… -se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al baño, pero unos fuertes y varoniles brazos lo detuvieron– ah, Martín. Déjame ir a prepa-

No pudo continuar, fue silenciado por los suaves y deliciosos labios del trasandino, que lo besaba de manera tierna y delicada mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente. Manuel se resistió a corresponder, hasta que finalmente cedió y correspondió aquel beso que se fue tornando cada vez más pasional.

Martín le acariciaba la espalda, mientras que Manuel se abrazaba al blanco cuello del primero. Las caricias continuaban y se profundizaban. Pequeños jadeos comenzaban a escaparse de los labios del menor. Pura pasión, hasta que suena el maldito teléfono.

- Mmm… ignóralo.

- P-pero podría… ser algo im… importante… –le costaba pronunciar palabra, ya que Martín aún besaba con pasión sus labios.

Con resignación deja ir al menor para que pudiera atender aquel matapasiones teléfono. Manuel contesta.

- ¿Aló? ¿Con quien hablo?

- Hi, Manuel, soy Arthur.

- Ah, hola Arthy ¿Para que me llamas? –sonríe espontáneamente a lo que el trasandino reaccionó poniéndose levemente (muy) celoso.

- Pues, los países europeos organizamos una gran fiesta navideña y quería invitarte, obviamente a los demás latinos también. Todo el mundo está invitado.

- ¡Ah, que bacán! Pues, me encantarí-

Nuevamente es interrumpido, pero esta vez no es para besarlo. Martín le quitó el teléfono y respondió por el chileno.

- No, gracias, cejotas. Manu pasará su Navidad solo conmigo. –le comentó presumido y finalmente cortó la llamada.

- Puta la wea, Martín… ¡Era el tremendo carrete! ¡Yo quería ir por la cresta!

- Pero Manu, tu me prometiste que pasaríamos esta navidad solo vos y yo.

- P-pero la mea' fiesta… yo quería ir. –le hizo un puchero, a lo que al mayor le pareció de lo mas lindo.

- Aww~ mi Manu. –lo abraza– como me cuesta resistirme a esa carita tan divina, pero… yo quería que estuviéramos esta Navidad solitos los dos y así tener una ''Noche Buena'' –enfatizó lo ultimo y le mandó una mirada lasciva.

- Ya quisieras… Porfa, viste que así no tendría que cocinar, que ando con una paja tremenda.

- Esta bien, pero no te quiero cerca de ese boludo.

- Bien, bien, como querai'… -A lo que Manuel mas le importaba de la gran fiesta, eran las cantidades de alcohol que podrían haber en ella. Si, es un maldito alcohólico.

- Ya, ahora andá a arreglarte, te voy a acompañar a comprar los últimos regalos.

- ¿Cómo sabí' que me faltan regalos por comprar?

- Ah, mi Manu, eres chileno y como buen chileno dejás todo para el final. –se burló.

- No me weí…

Y así Manuel se dirigió a bañarse. Al salir del baño solo con una toalla tapándole su capital, Martín no pudo resistir acercarse con pensamientos pervertidos a su pareja. Lo abrazó por detrás y le acarició el abdomen húmedo por la ducha. Manuel se resistía y lo atacaba con constantes garabatos, pero eso no detenía la pasión del argentino que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a tanta maldición a diestra y siniestra.

Cuando se encontró Manuel siendo invadido en sus regiones vitales, no pudo reprimir más sus gemidos. Gemía como pidiendo mas, pero aún quejándose.

- Y-ya po… weón ah~ … pa… para…

- Tu cuerpo no pide eso.

- Ah~ ya deten… detente… mmm… -le comienzan a tiritar las piernas a causa del placer.

- Mirá como estás, todo excitado ¿y me pedís que pare?

- Aah… ¡ah! –Martín comenzaba a acariciar su capital mas fuertemente– ¡Ah! –se muerde el labio para reprimir sus sonoros gemidos.

- ¡Vamos, ché! Quiero oírte gemir.

- N-no… ya suéltame…

Y entonces Martín lo suelta. Manuel se sintió aliviado. A pesar de que internamente él quería que siguiera, tenía que apresurarse para comprar los últimos regalos antes de que cerraran. Pero esa idea iba a tener que posponerse, ya que el rubio solo se había detenido para poder tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la habitación chilena para poder proseguir más a gusto.

- Puta weón. Sabí' que tengo… que ir a comprar…

- Más rato vamos. Ché, no te preocupes, se que vos también querés esto. –le dice y sonríe engreídamente.

Y Manuel no dijo nada mas, el trasandino tenía razón, el quería esto, quería que su pareja lo poseyera como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Con cada caricia, con cada lamida, con cada beso, se iban excitando cada vez más. Martín besó por última vez a Manuel antes de dirigirse a lubricar la entrada de este. Se lamió sus dedos lujuriosamente mientras masajeaba el miembro del otro. Este emitía exquisitos gemidos de completa excitación que acaloraban más el ambiente. Finalmente introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada chilena. Lo movió lentamente para que se acostumbrara. Luego metió otro y los movió circularmente para sacarlo de quicio.

- Y-ya… Ma… ¡ah! Martín… ah~ saca esas weas…

- Decíme lo que querés. –sonríe ante la evidente desesperación del otro.

- Ah… ahhh… p-pero si vo' sabí'…

- Pero quiero que me lo digas vos.

- Puta… la wea… ¡ah! M-Martín… ya no lo soporto… ahh… quiero… quiero que me la metas…

- Así me gusta. –sonrió triunfante, sacó ambos dedos y tomado su miembro se dirigió a la entrada del menor.

Estando dentro esperó un momento a que se acostumbrada a la invasión. Viendo que el menor comenzaba a mover sus caderas, procedió a embestirlo acompasado con los movimientos de este. Pronto se vieron sofocados por el gran placer que sentían.

- ¡Ahhh! M-Martín~ ¡m-más!

- Ah… si, mi amor.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ahh! Weón… te… te… -Quería decirlo, quería pronunciar aquellas palabras, decirle que lo amaba, pero como siempre le costaba un mundo hacerlo.

- Decíme, Manu.

- Te… ahhh… mmm… –¡Por amor a la chela, dilo! – Te a… te a-amo… ¡Ahhh! –y en ese momento, Martin al escuchar tan esperadas y bellas palabras, lo embistió aún mas fuerte y mas rápido, ya estaban llegando al climax.

- Yo también te amo, Manu –Le sonríe y le continúa embistiendo fuertemente– ah… ya casí…

- S-si, yo… también… ah…

Y con unas últimas fuertes embestidas finalmente se vino Manuel seguido por Martín. La semilla del primero recorría ambos vientres, mientras que la semilla del segundo era depositada al interior del primero.

- ah, Manu, te amo tanto. –Le decía mientras caía rendido sobre él para luego estirarse al lado.

- Mmm… –Esta vez no lo dijo… pero Martín ya sabe que lo ama.

Se quedaron allí, en la cama de Manuel abrasados y dándose uno que otro beso hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Unas horas mas tarde, Manuel se despertó por el calor que hacía en la casa. Se incorporó perezoso como siempre. Cuando se despertó completamente mira a Martín, le da un tierno beso en la mejilla y luego mira hacia el reloj que indicaba las 4:12 de la tarde… ¡Las 4:12! ¡Oh, por la chela! Era muy tarde, debía apresurarse para salir y alcanzar a comprar lo que le faltaba.

Despertó a Martín de la manera más amorosa del mundo: tirándole un cojín con toda su fuerza en la cara.

- ¡Ché! ¡¿Qué te pasa pelotudo? –Pregunta alterado.

- Por andar haciéndome cochinadas se me hizo tarde para ir a comprar. Con tanta gente en la calle me va a costar un mundo comprar antes de que cierren.

- Ché… si tu igual querías. –le manda una mirada seductora que le provoca un notorio sonrojo al menor– Yo te ayudo, amor. No te preocupes. –le guiñe un ojo.

- Bien, pero vamos al toque.

Partieron al centro de santiago para las compras faltantes. Se les hizo un poco dificultoso caminar entre tanta gente que, al igual que Manuel, habían dejado las compras para el último día. Pero aún así consiguieron comprar todo y rápidamente se dirigieron nuevamente a la casa del chileno para arreglar las últimas cosas y partir.

Llegaron a la fiesta pasadas las 10 de la noche. Saludaron a medio mundo, chacotearon con su familia latina. Tomaron y dejaron la cagá. Algunas parejas se encontraban en lo oscurito haciendo quien sabe que cosa. Martín también trataba de llevar a un borracho Manuel a lo oscurito para hacer quien sabe que cosas. Pero no pudo, estaba puro leseando junto a su borracha familia.

Cuando dieron las 12 todos se reunieron, las parejas salieron de lo oscurito y los borrachos dejaron de tomar para iniciar el intercambio de regalos.

- Toma, mi regalo para ti. –Manuel le estira la mano a Martín entregándole un pequeño envoltorio.

- Aww~ mi Manu ¿qué será? –lo abre todo emocionado para descubrir una réplica de la capsula Fénix– … y esto…

- Me lo dío mi jefe… tiene caletas. Pero mira adentro, trae otra cosa.

- Bien… -abre la capsula y descubre un papelito que dice ''Estamos bien en el refugio los 33''– …

- Me costó un mundo quitarle el papelito a mi jefe para sacarle una copia, siempre lo anda llevando pa' todas partes. Pero su señora se lo quitó un rato pa' mi. –ríe.

- Mirá vos…

- No te preocupes –lo mira directo a los ojos, de manera seductora– tengo otro regalito pa' vo'…

- Uhh~ eso me gustó. –sonríe de igual manera que Manuel– Ahora déjame darte tu regalo. –Se acerca, lo besa rápidamente para luego entregarle su regalo– te va a encantar.

- … –Lo abre– ¡¿P-pero que mierda es esto? ¡¿Un libro del Kamasutra?

- Lo vamos a usar bastante.

- … –Prefirió no decir nada, ya que él también lo quería ocupar.

Cuando todos se entregaron y abrieron sus regalos, comenzó la tomatera de nuevo. Arthur se encontraba corriendo semidesnudo usando un traje de hada y mandando hechizos a donde cayeran. Alfred lo perseguía como el ''Hero '' que era, tratando de evitar que cambiara de sexo a los invitados. Todos los latinos se encontraban borrachos hablando cada incoherencia. Poco a poco las parejas se iban retirando a lo ''oscurito'' nuevamente. Se podía ver a Feliciano arrastrando a un sonrojado Ludwig hacia sus habitaciones.

Entonces, Martín vio otra oportunidad. Le resultaría mas fácil raptarse a su Manu para hacer ''cositas malas'', ya que estaba mas borracho que antes. Y así fue. Después ya nadie quedaba en la pista de baile ni en el cóctel. Todos estaban celebrando navidad de una manera muy placentera. Oh, si.

Manuel se encontraba tendido en una cama de un hotel en Londres, donde se habían hospedado antes de ir a la casa del inglés a celebrarla Navidad. Lentamenteintentó abrir los ojos, al abrirlos le molestó la luz que se colaba por las cortinas de la habitación. Se incorporó.

- Mmm… y ahora ¿Dónde estoy? –estaba todo desorientado a causa de la tremenda caña que tenía– ah, mi cabeza… uhh… ¡quiero vomitar! –se levanta rápidamente en dirección al baño– ah… falsa alarma… la mea' caña… ah, me duele el cuerpo… en especial mi trasero… –se dirige a la habitación y descubre a un Martín dormido profundamente y se sonroja.

Manuel no lo despertó con golpes o gritos como es de costumbre. Esta vez se recostó nuevamente a su lado, lo abrazó, lo besó y se dispuso a dormir. Lo que él no sabía es que Martín se estaba haciendo el dormido mientras esperaba su golpiza. Al este no recibirla se sorprendió, sonrió y se posicionó sobre el menor para darle todo su amour. Y así fue como Manucito lindo tuvo su noche buena… bien buena diría yo, que continuó toda aquella mañana… y tarde… y quien sabe, también la noche.

FIN(?)

Reviews *O*?


End file.
